


Surprise Visit

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru had an agenda, well actually he had a few plans laid for himself for the coming week. His beloved city Sendai planned to raise another Monument for him and the event date has been fixed much in advance. He had to arrive a couple of days in prior to avoid media nightmare but still get a few TV appearances done too.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday Javi. This was written in like an hour, a quick something that I wanted to do. Not beta-read.

Yuzuru had an agenda, well actually he had a few plans laid for himself for the coming week. His beloved city Sendai planned to raise another Monument for him and the event date has been fixed much in advance. He had to arrive a couple of days in prior to avoid media nightmare but still get a few TV appearances done too. His schedule would be full for a week, then he would return to Toronto. He wondered for a few days if he should just allow himself a few days additionally to visit somewhere else and discussed it with his mother. In the end he just went with it, booking his flights.

 

A hellish flight and transport later he stood in front of a door he had only seen once since the other moved there. He swallowed hoping the older male was actually home or his surprise would not work out so well. Knocking on the door he waited with his luggage by his side. The door opened to a slightly tired looking face, dark framed glasses perched on his nose. It took the other about two seconds to actually process who stood in front of him. Yuzuru fidgeted with his finger a bit nervous.

 

“Yusu…” He heard the name whispered and a second later he was enveloped by strong arms. The scent of Javier flood his senses and he reached around to grab onto the back of his shirt, holding him close.

 

“Jabi..” He murmured against his shoulder. “Happy Birthday.” Yuzuru added feeling how the arms tightened around him for a second then moved back to look him in the eyes. Yuzuru swallowed, the way Javier looked at him making his stomach do some weird movements. Two warm hands cupped his face and he felt a pair of unbelievably soft lips on his own, melting into the kiss. Yuzuru forgot the time they must have stood there, half in the corridor and half in Javier's apartment but he didn’t dare to pull away from the other. It has been way too long since they were in the same place (a month is a long time for him) and could taste each other. Javier was the one who got back to his senses and pulled back long enough to get his luggage inside. With the door closed behind them he lead Yuzuru to his bedroom.

 

\----

 

Laying next to each other in Javiers bed, arms wrapped around each other and soft kisses exchanged, Yuzuru spoke again. “Surprise Javi... Happy Birthday.” The smile he was rewarded with after filled his entire being with sunlight. Javier pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Thank you...Thank you.” Yuzuru knew there was more to his words than just him wishing him happy birthday. The fact he was there in Madrid, coming to see the older on his birthday while both know he would be have a hellish schedule and probably has to leave in a day. They have never done anything like this before, Yuzuru hasn’t done this before. Last year he had the chance to at least wish him Happy Birthday at Continues with Wings, but this year no such plans were made. Yuzuru shifted closer and pressed a kiss to the naked shoulder of his boyfriend. 

 

“I hope Javi will have a wonderful day.” Javier chuckled at that.

 

“I am pretty sure I am having the best birthday possible. After all my boyfriend suddenly showed up at my door. I could kiss the most important person in my life on the lips and here I have my arms wrapped around him too. There is little that could make the day any better and it’s not even noon yet.” Yuzuru chuckled at that, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

 

“Hmm...I have a few ideas.” Looking at the older he bit down on his lower lip and he could see how the hint registered with the Spaniard. He didn’t need to say more because he felt those soft lips on his own again, gently pressing his body into the mattress.

 

Yuzuru made a mental note to try and get more surprise visits into his schedule throughout the year if they have no schedules overlapping. If he felt a bit more tired (but in a good way) taking his plane to Tokyo from Madrid airport, he didn’t complain. After all it was the best 24 hours of his year so far and the sweet goodbye kiss he received from Javier at the security; with a promise to see him in about month again left, gave him enough energy to go through a few more hellish flight hours.


End file.
